Undesired Reaction
by Austrekain
Summary: Being a teenager is hard. One day Mikan and her friends go to Kyoto for 2 weeks. She falls in love with a model named Natsume. They loved eachother - or so she thought. Mikan overhears Ruka and Natsume talking and she figures out their relationship was based on bragging rights. Mikan later finds out she's pregnant and...
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Undesired Reaction**

A/N: Hello there, new story! Please Review after reading. Do all the criticism you want. I desperately need it! Feel free to suggest ideas.

* * *

**Prologue Part 1: Heartbreak**

Mikan Sakura, age 17 years old was hesitant. She had been invited by her best friend Hotaru a long with a few of her other friends to an all inclusive beach resort in Kyoto. 2 full weeks. She had been invited a week ago and the trip was tomorrow. Mikan was eager to go at first, but the thought of leaving her grandpa alone for 2 weeks made her doubtful of whether or not she would be willing to go.

"You should go." Her grandpa entered the room and paused only through the opening of the screen door. Mikan bounced up in her state of surprise. Mikan turned her head the direction of his voice and gave him a sorrowful expression.

"What about you Jii-chan?" She asked.

"Mikan, you're a very selfless girl. You've taken care of me for too long now, it's time to take a break. You deserve it." He responded, grinning at her granddaughter.

"N-no Jii-chan I can't. What if something happens to-"

"I'm fine Mikan. I have a body of steel you know? Nothing will happen to me. I promise." He interrupted, calmly reassuring Mikan. Mikan then cheerfully smiled her widest.

**xoxoxoxo**

"Bye Jii-chan! See you in 2 weeks!" She exclaimed, rolling her luggage to Hotaru's car. Her grandfather waved goodbye to Mikan. As soon as Mikan had left with Hotaru and a few others, Jii-chan clutched his stomach in pain, coughing up a few drops of blood.

**xoxoxoxo**

"Wahhh! It's so pretty in Kyoto!" Anna exclaimed, one one of the four friends Mikan had attended the resort with.

"Obviously Anna, it IS Summer time. It's about time I get tan!" Retorted another friend, Sumire Shouda.

"It is stunning in the Summer, you're right!" Mikan announced happily. It was the first time she had gone to Kyoto, she had no idea what to expect. She loved the idea of surprises, and she had absolutely admired this one.

"Oh, and I hear Natsume Hyuuga and his friend would be attending too! How exciting!" Another friend, Nonoko broadcasted to her friends, pointing to him on a magazine.

"Enough talk. Let's go to our room first." Hotaru demanded, ignoring everyone else.

They had entered their room and all gasped at its spacious hotel room. 2 rooms complete with 2 single beds paired with large luxurious ensuite, a kitchen to fulfill their cooking cravings, a living room set with a fireplace, a master bedroom and balcony viewing the resort's beach. After they had all settled in, they picked a friend to share a room with. Anna and Nonoko shared the first, while Hotaru and Sumire shared the second. The original plan was for Mikan and Sumire to share, however, Sumire would never stop aggravating Mikan, and this triggered a defensive side for Hotaru. In the end, Mikan had gotten the master suite. Nobody minded, except for Sumire. After this was settled, they met up in the living room.

"Where to?" Anna questioned.

"BEACH!" Mikan, Nonoko and Sumire exclaimed in sync.

"No choice. Change in to your swimsuits then." Hotaru plainly stated, "Oh and before you decide to go and find one night stands, be careful. Find a fake name and use it."

The others took note. Anna decided to be June Ikawa, Nonoko as Suki Iwamatsu, Sumire as Akira Fujioka, Hotaru as Mira Yen and Mikan as Ayama Yukimura.

Once they had all changed, they headed to the beach. Anna was wearing a plain light pink bikini. Although it was plain, it complimented her skin and her hair perfectly. Nonoko decided to use a different approach and wore a bright hot pink top with an intense color of cyan as the bottom. Sumire decided to wear a black monokini to emphasize her figure. Hotaru on the other hand wore a dark amethyst color for her bikini top and black swim shorts. Mikan hadn't packed a swimsuit, but luckily enough for her, she borrowed Anna's extra pair. The one Anna gave her was a two piece cherry colour with an intricate design of cherry blossom. Mikan usually styled her hair in pigtails, but this time she had let her hair out. These 5 were very pretty indeed, they all had a different style of what someone would define beauty but nevertheless they were pretty. They settled down in the beach, Anna and Nonoko played volleyball with a group who didn't have enough players and Sumire laid down her blanket and began to tan, ignoring others around her. Hotaru didn't like to tan. Hotaru decided to stay in the shade of a tree where she would be able to stay safe from sunburn. Mikan on the otherhand didn't mind a healthy coat of sun. She sat down somewhere quiet and played with the sand.

**Meanwhile... **

"Ruka are you ready to fuck some bitches?" Natsume, the 18 year old heart throb questioned his friend.

"Natsume, you have to take girls a bit more seriously. One day you'll fall in love and you wouldn't be able to notice since you think its normal to just leave any girl for another." Ruka explained.

"Relax Ruka, we're 18, no need for commitment." Natsume reassured, "Speaking of which, how about that one?" He asked, pointing to Mikan who shooed away a few boys trying to talk to her.

"A little plain but she doesn't look like she would be the type to talk to boys willy nilly like that. There would be no way you would be able to get in a bed with _that_." Ruka honestly pointed out. Natsume raised one of his brows.

"Is that a challenge?" Natsume smirked.

"Well, I would be pretty impressed."

"Alright. Watch and learn." Natsume took off his shirt showing his tone biceps and his toned abs. He walked up to Mikan and grinned.

"Sup."

"Excuse me?" She responded.

"Can't you hear anything? Dumb girl. Anyway do you wanna -" He was then slapped. By none other than herself, Mikan.

"Don't talk to me if you think I'm dumb." She then walked away to find her bestfriend.

Natsume widened his eyes, rubbing the area he was slapped. He was kind of amazed, no one would ever have the guts to slap him. He turned to Ruka, who was slightly giggling. He walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"It's not over yet." Then stormed to their hotel room.

Ruka couldn't help but chuckle more. He went to go apologize to the girl who slapped his best friend.

"I'm sorry for my best friend," He apologized, "He just seemed to take a liking to you."

Mikan's face lit up, "Really?" She gasped, "Can you tell him I'm sorry too? I was being quite rude to him to."

Ruka smiled and quickly turned to Hotaru, '_Beautiful_' he thought. "Tell you what, if you don't mind, why don't you and your friend meet us at Cafe near the resort tomorrow at 12:00?"

Mikan smiled and nodded. Before Ruka left, Mikan tugged his shirt,

"Sorry, but what's your name?" Mikan asked.

"Ruka. Ruka Nogi. Yours?"

"Mi-" Just then, Hotaru had nudged her, "Ayama Yukimara and this is my best friend, Mira Yen. Nice to meet you!"

"Ditto. See you, Ayama-san, Mira-san." He waved, catching up to his best friend who was probably inside the hotel already.

**Dinner...**

Natsume choked on his food.

"You did WHAT?!" Snapped Natsume.

"Please Natsume. If anything, I'm doing you a favor. This could get you close to that Ayama girl who slapped you." Ruka pointed out.

"Ayama?"

"That's her name. Ayama Yukimara. We're gonna meet them at the near by Cafe at 12:00 tomorrow."

"Them?"

"Ayama and her gorgeous best friend Mira. Hey if you're doing it, I wanna get a shot at it too." He chuckled.

"Whatever."

**At the girl's hotel room...**

"_You're_ going on a date?" Sumire questioned, as if it was impossible for Hotaru and Mikan to get one.

"Yeah. His name is Ruka and this other guy." Mikan had responded.

"As in Ruka Nogi?" Anna had replied in disbelief.

"Yeah! Him! Why?" She had asked.

"Nothing, you know. He's only in the top 10 male models of Japan, best friend to Natsume Hyuuga," Nonoko and answered with sarcasm in her tone, "Is this what he looked like?" Nonoko showed Mikan a picture of a handsome blonde haired man with deep blue eyes. He didn't look like a badboy type, it looked as if he favored an innocent playful type. Hotaru had been curious to see the picture too, eventually Nonoko turned the image to Hotaru.

"Yup. That's him. He was with that guy too." Hotaru had pointed to Natsume. Sumire, behind Hotaru, gasped.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! That's Natsume Hyuuga! The sexiest man alive!" Sumire revealed.

"Oh him? He was a model?!" Mikan didn't believe it.

"Yes. He's in the Top 5 hottest models in Japan. Didn't you know?" Anna had said.

"WHAT!? I kind of.." Mikan hesitated to answer herself, "Slapped him in the face." She admitted.

Anna, Nonoko and Sumire gasped. How could she have not know Natsume first of all, but how could she have slapped him too!

* * *

**1 week and 6 days later... **

There was no doubt that Mikan and Natsume liked each other. The past 2 weeks Mikan was at Kyoto, she had been spending time with him. Who would have known that they could have fallen for each other so easily?

Mikan loved the he laughed, the way he pretended he didn't care and the way he would hug her tight during the sunset. Mikan didn't care if he was a model or not, Mikan loved him. Mikan although loved him, still didn't tell her beloved her real name. To him, Mikan was Ayama Yukimara.

Natsume also, without a doubt loved Mikan. He visited her everyday, he would never let any other guy touch her, he made sure she was happy and he kissed he whenever he could. Natsume loved the way she smiled. He loved the way he could talk to her without caring, he cherished everything and anything about Mikan. He had completely forgotten the whole reason he talked to her was to prove a point.

The day before, they had done it. Without a care and without a regret. The definition of done meant they had gotten more intimate with each other. They had sex. They had loved each other now, so it didn't matter to them.

Mikan wanted to do something special for Natsume the day she left. She bought him a bouquet of ruby red roses signed by her. This was a surprise visit, so Natsume had no idea. She made her way to his room only to see Natsume and Ruka right outside. She hid in a pillar waiting for the right time to surprise him.

"Gotta give you props for that man. I would have never thought you would have been able to do it with her. Bragging rights for a year?" Ruka claimed his defeat.

"Nah, more like forever. She was so annoying at first. But I was able to do it. The great Natsume Hyuuga." He boasted, "But that doesn't matter anymore, I love -"

Mikan stepped out of the pillar, crying to her hearts end.

"You... did.. this.. to.. prove.. a point?!" She cried, barely managing to speak her words. "I hate you!" Saying that to her beloved made her chest ache. She vigorously threw her bouquet of roses to his face. Natsume tried calling her out, but she ran away.

"Ayama! Wait!" He ran after her, but wasn't able to catch up because the elevator already closed when he had gotten to it. _"Damn it!"_ He punched the wall as hard as he could.

That day was the day Mikan had to leave. Before she had left to ride the plane, Natsume tried the best he could in order to talk to Mikan. However, all the friends supporting Mikan threw him a glare and wouldn't allow him to talk to her.

They had reached Tokyo. Mikan was still heartbroken.

**To be continued...**  
**Next Chapter: Prologue Part 2. **

* * *

Sorry for the loooong chapter. I skipped a lot of parts, but that's because this isn't the focal point of the story. This is just the prologue, but it's still long. If you would like to know more on what happened to Mikan's grandfather, please review so that I can create the part 2. Thank you :D


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Undesired Reaction **

A/N: Thanks for your reviews! I do realize I made a few mistakes. Special thanks to xXCrimson-SakuraOo for pointing out one of the most stupidest mistake.

* * *

**Prologue Part 2: Helpless **

"Mikan, forget about him. There are plenty of fish in the sea." Sumire tried to comfort Mikan, "Natsume wasn't worth your time."

"No. He was different -" Mikan tried to continue saying positive things, "Sweet, funny, handsome," She took a halt, "But I guess it was too good to be true."

Anna and Nonoko tried the best they could to ease Mikan, but it would be reasonable if she had still loved him. Hotaru had remained quiet throughout the process, Hataru knew bringing him up would hurt Mikan. Hotaru dropped off Sumire first, then Anna, Nonoko and finally, it was time to drop Mikan off.

When they arrived, Mikan opened the door, and paused.

"Thanks Hotaru." Mikan almost forgot. She left the passenger seat and closed the door. Hotaru herself parked her car and ran toward. She figured a best friend would help Mikan the most. The keyword Hotaru didn't bring herself to say was Natsume.

Mikan turned to Hotaru and told her she was fine and that she could leave. Defiant Hotaru insisted on staying, and in the end, Hotaru had gotten her way. No surprise.

They entered the quaint, cute little house Mikan and her grandfather lived in.

"Jii-chan!" Mikan exclaimed, completely forgetting about how she felt earlier, "I'm back!"

"Oh Mikan, welcome back." He faintly managed to say. Mikan was surprised, whenever she had gotten home from school, or any other, her Jii-chan would always welcome her with a tight fatherly hug. Mikan then became suspicious.

"Where are you?" She asked, looking around the house.

"Oh, just in my room." He responded. Mikan rushed to his room, only to find it was locked.

"Jii-chan? Why is the door closed?!" No response. She kicked the door open only to see that Jii-chan was sick. It wasn't a cold, it was far more serious. He laid in his bed, glaringly sick. Mikan's eyes widened. By the time Mikan kicked the door, Jii-chan already fainted. What Mikan understood is that Jii-chan spent a great deal of energy even just talking. Mikan, sobbing her heart out, turned to her best friend who followed her. Hotaru was also alarmed.

"Hotaru! We need to rush him to the hospital!" She wailed. Hotaru carried Jii-chan to her car, waiting for Mikan to enter.

"I knew I shouldn't have left." Mikan whispered in her grief.

**Hospital Room **

"Miss..." The nurse couldn't remember her name, "Ah. Sakura." She remembered, "I'm sorry. It appears your grandfather can't be cured so easily. He was sick for far too long without any medicine."

"Where is he?! I wanna see him!" Mikan urgently requested.

"Right this way." The nurse calmly directed her to Jii-chan's hospital room. Mikan hurried to feel her only family member's hands.

"Jii-chan!"

"Mikan. I don't have much time left." Jii-chan muttered softly, the heart monitor held Jii-chan's heart rate. He was alive, but barely.

"Don't say that Jii-chan!" Mikan protested.

"Listen, Mikan. You're gonna have to go on you're own now. You're gonna grow up to be a beautiful fine woman. You don't need me. I'm sorry Mikan. I love you." Jii-chan tried his best to make sure Mikan was able to understand him. The heart monitor indicated that Jii-chan... Was dead.

Mikan shed bitter tears continuously. She grasped her dead Jii-chan's hands. Hotaru quickly rushed to Mikan and embraced her firmly.

"What.. Am... I.. Gonna.. Do... Now?!" She cried to fill the emptiness, hiccuping before another word.

Hotaru let go of her embrace and held Mikan by the shoulders, "Its alright Mikan. You have me." She reassured.

**2 months later... **

After Jii-chan passed away, Hotaru offered to let her stay in her house. Hotaru lived by herself with a spare bedroom. Mikan had accepted the offer and now living as a room mate with Hotaru. It was already August. 2 months after Natsume and Jii-chan. August 20th Mikan had not been feeling well. Hotaru took Mikan to the hospital to find out what was wrong with her.

"Well miss," The nurse continued, "It appears you're pregnant. 2 months pregnant."

Mikan's jaw dropped.

**7 months later... **

"PUSH MIKAN, PUSH!" The doctor exclaimed. Mikan pushed her hardest.

After 3 hours in excruciating pain, the end result was worth it.

"It's a boy!" The doctor revealed, He handed the baby to Mikan, "What are you gonna name him?"

Mikan looked at his crimson-brown eyes, smiling to see what named would be best suited.

"Youichi," She smiled, "Youichi Sakura H."

**End of Prologue...  
To be continued: Chapter 1.**

* * *

That's the end of the beginning. Time to get into the REAL story. The story in the the next chapter takes place 4 years later. How exciting :P Pleeeeease review, it means the whole world to me. See you then. :D


	3. Chapter 1: A Familiar Face

**Undesired Reaction **

A/N: Awh! Your reviews make my heart melt. It strived me to create the first chapter. I love you all and I dearly appreciate it. :) As I mentioned, this is now 4 years later from the prologue.  
A few have you have noticed the mistake from chapter 1, and I fixed it! Thankfully :)  
A little notice, the prologue was only rushed cause I have reminded you, It's the prologue. It's supposed to be. I'll slow it down, just for you guys. ^^  
Suggestions, please?  
ALSO, I'd like to thank the reviewer (you know who you are) who gave me a new word to use! Russet :D  
I purposely changed the name of Mikan's baby cause I really am not sooooooo fond of OC's. So I decided to change his name to Youichi since he's already a character.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Familiar Face**

"Youichi! Come out, I want to see how handsome you look in your new uniform!" Mikan eagerly wished.

Frustrated Youichi couldn't disobey his mother. He stepped out, his visage displaying an irritated expression. His perfect color of russet eyes glaring at his uniform.

"I don't like it." Youichi complained, unbuttoning his collared shirt that was overlapped with a black cardigan.

"Youichi! Please!" Mikan requested with a more demanding frown, "For mama?"

Youichi sighed. Although he was only 4 years old, he was exceedingly intelligent. He obeyed his mother's wishes and placed his hands in the pockets of his red plaid shorts.

"Yay!" Mikan exclaimed, "You're the best!" Hugging her beloved son.

By the time Mikan had already given birth to Youichi at the age of 18, she decided she would live by herself. For the past 4 years, Mikan relied only on herself with the comfort of Youichi. Mikan cut herself from viewing any media information except for the essentials like the whether and incidents occurring around her neighborhood. Anything else to her was unnecessary and a waste of time. She wanted to teach Youichi that he could have fun without video games.

Mikan held Youichi's hand as they waited for his school bus. Finally at 8:15 a.m. the bus had arrived. Mikan waved goodbye to Youichi as he headed off in search for a seat. The bus driver reminded Mikan to pick up Youichi at 3:15 the same place. Mikan nodded and thanked the bus driver for the friendly reminder.

"They grow up so fast." Mikan whispered, a tear of joy falling from her eye. She brushed it off quickly. "I should treat Youichi some homemade Strawberry Daifuku Mochi for when he gets back."

"I'll head to the supermarket first. I don't recall having enough ingredients." Mikan remembered, trying to imagine what she had in her fridge. She first had taken a long bath and changed to her casual clothes. She had enough time to style her hair too. When she left it was 12:23 P.M. 4 hours was the usual time to use for taking a shower when she was home alone. Not everyday does she get peace and quiet. Most of the time, she spent playing in her bathtub, although she was a grown woman, it couldn't hurt her to have a little fun.

She took a transit bus to the supermarket, having low funds and raising a child meant she wasn't able to afford a car. The commute was not so bad. It took around 20 minutes in total to get to her destination. Of course it wasn't her local super market, if she wanted to create a Strawberry Daifuku Mochi for Youichi, she would have to search for inspiration and find the best quality ingredients. She headed to the heart of Tokyo. Downtown. In the midst of fashion departments, large skyscrapers, street performers and superficial snobs, she stumbled upon a large supermarket. It was clean, spacious and..

"So expensive.." Mikan's jaw dropped looking at the prices for the strawberries. "300 yen per strawberry?! That's outrageous!"

Mikan pouted but dropped a fair amount of strawberries into a bag. She then tied up the strawberries and placed them into her cart. Her expression was clear to those surrounding her. Gloom.

In the aisle where they kept Sweet Red Bean paste, one of the main ingredients in order to create her signature mochi, she had bumped into a tall young adult. He seemed to be in a rush... As if his life depended on it.

"Watch where you're going -" He shoved. Mikan noticed that it appeared to be a large a group of fangirls following him. For the delay Mikan had given the man, the fangirls caught up, crowding around the handsome male. He gave off an aura, something along the lines of "I'm gonna kill you." directed at none other than Mikan.

"Look here, Look here!" One said, flashing her camera.

"Can I get your autograph?"

"Back off he's mine!"

The girls pushed and shoved, trying to catch the male's attention. The adult man slowly tried backing away, yet the crowd was far too massive.

Mikan's jaw dropped, _"So that's why."_ Mikan had felt bad for delaying him. Mikan herself wouldn't be able to imagine herself being flocked by a group of obsessive fan girls. She quickly improvised, shoving her way through the front. She grabbed a hold of his arm,

"Dear, why don't we go this way? We still need to get that last ingredient for the Mochi? Remember?" The adult man was surprised, Mikan nudged him to play along.

"You're right, it's this way." He played along and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The rest of the fangirls left in disappointment.

_"His touch seems familiar... His voice reminds me of someone. Who?"_ Mikan thought, trying to recall where she had felt that touch.

After they had gone, the adult let go of his grasp and intently stared at her through his sheer black sun glasses.

"Why'd you do that? I don't help from an ugly girl."

"Hey, you better thank me! I did that so those girls would leave you alone. I felt bad okay?!" She explained, "Don't call me ugly! You're ugly!"

"As if. I don't see 15 fangirls running after you." He mocked, "Why should I thank you? Those girls are going to tell her other friends and news would spread I have a girlfriend. It'll just ruin my image little girl."

"That's cause I wouldn't want 15 fangirls running after me! Look, I'm sorry, but you'd have to admit that at east I _tried_ to help."

"Do you think I'm happy with those girls following me everywhere I go?!" He took a deep breath and pushed his black sunglasses back, "Whatever. Give me your cart." He demanded.

"Why should I? Who knows what you could be doing with my-"

"Do you want me to pay for you or not?" He interrupted. Even if he was asking to do a sweet gesture, it still sounded rude.

Mikan paused, but finally spoke up. "Y-Yes. Thank you." She thanked, stuttering at how embarrassed she felt.

Mikan and the man walked to the cashier, placing the items on the desk so the cashier could scan it.

"That'll be 5,000 yen, please!" The cashier smiled, it was her job to do so, but something about her smiled just because there was a handsome man. The man pulled out a few bills and handed it to the lady.

"Thanks have a nice - Hey?" The cashier noticed, "You're Na-"

"We'll take 2 bags please." The man cut the cashier off, he pulled the cashier's collar, as he did so, their faces were only a few centimeters apart, "Shut up." He whispered. Natsume handed the bags to Mikan. After that, the lady blushed a sheer shade of pink even after Mikan and the man left. The man handed the bags to Mikan.

"Thanks again." She smiled, but she had completely been unaware of the time, fortunately for her, she remembered she had to pick up Youichi, "Oh, can I ask for the time.. Please?"

"2:51." He responded.

"Damn!" She whispered, "I have to pick up Youichi at 3:15! I won't make it in time." Mikan cursed under her breath.

"Youichi?"

"My 4 year old son!" She panicked.

"Don't you have a husband to drop you off there?" He ignorantly assumed, raising a brow.

Mikan turned her head, focusing her gaze on the ground, "No."

For what he said, the man felt like a total jerk. In fact, he _knew_ he was a total jerk.

"I'll give you a ride." He offered, but sounded a lot more like a demand. "Only because you got those annoying fans out of the way. Don't feel good about it."

Mikan brightly smiled, The man furrowed his eyebrows, her face seemed oddly familiar to him. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"If Mikan Sakura rings a bell then perhaps! I'm Mikan," she giggled, "And you are?"

"Nice enough to give you a ride." He replied, "It's hard to believe you don't know who I am though."

"How snobby." Mikan remarked. Rolling her eyes.

"Be thankful I'm giving you a ride." He glared.

Mikan had given the man the directions to Alice Academy. By the time they had gotten there, it was 3:18. Mikan ran to the bus stop, wondering if it was still there.

"Mama!" He called out. Youichi ran to her mother and fell into her arms. He noticed a man behind her.

"Who is that?" Youichi pointed.

"The man who gave me a ride in order to get here!" She happily exclaimed, she left the topic, "Wanna help mommy make some Strawberry Mochi?"

"Can he come too?" Youichi asked.

The man smirked, "Thanks but no thanks, I have somewhere to be right now."

"Yeah, he's gonna be too busy looking at himself in the mirror anyway." Mikan explained harshly.

"Please?" Youichi insisted, he reached out, extending his arm and tugged on the man's shirt. Mikan's eyes widened. Mikan, being Youichi's mother, Mikan was bewildered. Youichi hated opening up to others, yet he invited a stranger to his home! It was hard to believe Youichi would have done such a thing.

The man sighed. He finally nodded in the end. Mikan and Youichi held hands going to their apartment, they both seemed to be busy talking to eachother. The man followed behind, dialing a number. The man on the other line picked up.

"Ruka?" The adult man said, "Tell my secretary to cancel my plans for the evening."

_"So lazy Natsume!"_ Ruka replied, _"I'll do it. See you tomorrow at the shoot?"_

"Yeah, Yeah. See you Ruka. Oh and you're right, almost no one noticed me with those sunglasses. Except for a few die hard fangirls."

_"Obviously they would work, no one can see your eye color, that's your trademark. What are you up to anyway?" _

"Nothing. Just gonna do some baby sitting."

_"You? Baby sitting? That's -"_

Natsume hung up. He then followed the mother and son.

**End of Chapter 1  
To be continued...**

* * *

Predictable? Yeah, I know. The more the reviews, the faster the updates. It's summer vacation so I'm open to updating :D  
Drop a review and lemme know what you think? Do you Mikan and Natsume to be unaware of who they're talking to still, OR, do you want them to know instantly. You guys have a say in this ofc.


End file.
